parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sprinkles' Big Birthday Surprise
It Became The Second Episode In The Reboot. =Cast= *Blue *Sprinkles *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Polka Dots *Frederica *Roary *Doodleboard *Dress Up Chest *Boogie Woogie *Silly Seat *Handy-Dandy Journal *Moona *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Little Bill *April *Bobby *Fuchsia *Kiku *Andrew *Little Bear *Duck *Hen *Cat *Owl *Emily *Lucy *Mitzi *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *Max *Ruby *Bob *Wendy *Spud *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Pilchard *Bird *Travis *Maggie *Beast *Hamilton *Kipper *Maisy *Franklin *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *Jack *Mary *Mel *Sportacus *Stephanie *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt *Bounce *Dragon *Shimmer *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *Kai-Lan *Hoho *Rintoo *Tolee *Lulu *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Daizy *Huggy *Buggy *Earl *Milli *Geo *Bot *Oobi *Uma *Kako *Grampu *Shane *David *Binyah Binyah *Twist *Shout *Marina *Kiki *Pinky-Dinky-Doo *Tyler *Mr. Guinea Pig *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Dan Handerson *The Curious Buddies *Moose A. Moose *Zee D. Bird *Nick Jr. Face *Piper O'Possum *ChickiePoo *Fluff *Fuzzworth *Milo *Nibbles *Hedgie *Super Why *Alpha Pig *Wonder Red *Princess Presto *Woofster *Daniel Tiger *Mom Tiger *Dad Tiger *Baby Margaret *Trolley *Arty *Arty's Mom and Dad *Epiphany *Annie *Juju and Jackson *Bianca *Bob *Charlie *Violet *Red *Miss Weather Gallery Blue's Room Blue.jpg Sprinx.gif Download (1)steve.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Side Table Character Wiki.jpg Mailbox-blues-clues-1.24.jpg Tickety Tock.jpg Slippery Soap.png Blue's Clues Shovel with Paint Set.jpg Blue's Clues Pail with Ice Cream.jpg Polka Dots.jpg Frederica.jpg Roary.png Doodle Board.png Dress Up Chest.png Boogie Woogie.jpeg Silly Seat.jpg Journal.jpeg MOONA FROM BLUE'S ROOM.jpg Dora and boots on Best Friends Day.jpg Character-large-benny.jpg Character-large-isa.jpg Character-large-tico.jpg Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg Arigold-gdgo.avi 005302040.jpg Littlebill.png April.png Bobby.png Little Bill Fuchsia.png Little Bill Kiku.png Mr. Andrew Mulligan.png Little Bear TV.png Duck (LittleBear1).jpg Hen Little Bear.jpg Little Bear Cat.png Owl (Little Bear).jpg Emily (Little Bear).jpg 0011 Lucy Little Bear PNG.png Oswald and Friends as Chris.jpg YvPYDvy0Y8k64Iq62Q7Z.png.png Ruby as Daisy the diesel railcar for the mixed Nick Jr characters thomas and friends parody.png Bob the Builder.jpg Wendy (Bob the Builder).jpg Spud.jpg Scoop Bob the Builder.jpg Muck (Bob the Builder).jpg Dizzy Bob the Builder.jpg Roley.jpg Lofty.jpg Pilchard the Cat.jpg Bird from bob the builder.jpg TravisStopMotion.png Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) (1).png The Ferocius Beast.png Hamilton-hocks-maggie-and-the-ferocious-beast-24 5.jpg Kipper angry.PNG.png Maisy.jpeg Franklin1.png The Backyardigans as Lois.jpg The Wonder Pets as Peter Griffin.jpg CA4BCA0A-AB50-4AA6-8644-F57432ED9F1C.jpeg C3751E67-E9B0-40EC-863A-408F88086D64.jpeg 157CF95F-F05C-4790-BD9F-E8B6ED79AABB.jpeg Sportacus1.jpg Nick Jr. LazyTown Stephanie Meanswell 1.png Sunny Patch Miss Spider.jpg Sunny_Patch_Holley.jpg Sunny_Patch_Squirt.png Sunny_Patch_Bounce.png Miss_Spider's _Sunny_Patch_Friends_Character_Promo_-_Dragon.png Shimmer.jpg DJ.jpg MUNO!.jpg Foofa_(Yo_Gabba_Gabba).jpg BROBEE!.jpg TOODEE!.jpg Plex_as_Roberto_the_Robot.jpg Ni Hao Kai-lan 1.png Character2 ni-hao-kai lan.png Rintoo running.png Tolee.png Ni hao kai lan-gifs linda lima.png Uh oh by wubbzyfan13-dba2f49.png Widget.png Walden.png Daizy.png Huggy-wubbzys-big-movie-1.49.jpg Buggy-wubbzys-big-movie-65.6.jpg Earl-wubbzys-big-movie-73.jpg Milli.png Geo-1-.jpg Team-umizoomi-bot-character-main-550x510.png Oobi as Norman.png Oobi Uma Noggin Nick Jr TV Series Show Hand Puppet Nickelodeon.png Oobi Kako Noggin Nick Jr TV Show Series Hand Puppet Nickelodeon Main 2.png Oobi Grampu Noggin Nick Jr TV Series Show Hand Puppet Nickelodeon Main 2.png Shane Character.jpg David Character.jpg Polliwackywack.jpg The Fresh Beat Band and The Junior Beats.png Pinky1.png Tyler dinky doo pdd.png 7C264325-C7AC-46C6-B843-56265248F10C.png Bubble Guppies Playdate.jpg Mr.Grouper is duck the great western engine.jpg 8CFC30F6-49D1-43FF-9B5B-93A4AADB2708.png Curious Babbies.jpg 473AD923-A0A7-4377-B594-645DF116CEBF.jpeg SjPP7mV3Cjlnxtc6XHFk.png.png Moose and Zee - Zee D. Bird.png 0BF34AE2-EDAE-40AF-95D2-718BD3D3883B.jpeg 9CF8338C-BE0A-453C-8226-93D378BECB1F.jpeg 96C83738-89AF-415F-8585-ACA3C31D5EEC.jpeg Superwhy.png Alpha_Pig.png Super_Reader_Wonder_Red.jpg Presto.png Woofster.jpeg DanielTiger.png MomTiger.jpg DadTiger.jpeg BabyMargaret.jpeg Trolley.jpeg Arty.png Arty's Mom, Dad, and Epiphany.jpg Annie (Creative Galaxy).jpg Juju and Jackson.jpg Bianca (Wishenpoof!).png Bob the Bear.jpg Charlie (Charlie's Colorforms City).png Violet (Charlie's Colorforms City).png Red (Charlie's Colorforms City).png Miss Weather (Charlie's Colorforms City).jpeg Summary It's Sprinkles' birthday, Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and The Out Of The Blue Enterprises Characters are celebrating her birthday. They even get to play a game of Blue's Clues to figure out what Sprinkles' favorite thing to do. Clues: #A Birthday Present #A Candle #A Sprinkles Cake Answer to Blue's Clues: *Celebrating her birthday. Transcript: *Sprinkles' Big Birthday Surprise/Transcript Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:Moose and Zee TV Spoofs Category:Nick Jr. Face Movies Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Super Why! TV Spoof Category:Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood TV Spoofs Category:Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood TV Spoof Category:Creative Galaxy TV Spoof Category:Creative Galaxy TV Spoofs Category:Wishenpoof! TV Spoof Category:Wishenpoof! TV Spoofs Category:Charlie's Colorforms City TV Spoofs Category:Charlie's Colorforms City TV Spoof Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas